


Daddy Sins Prompts

by nari97



Category: VIXX, bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nari97/pseuds/nari97
Summary: Multiple one-shots that I'll be writing based off of a prompt list that I made for Daddy Sins. Enjoy, family! ❤





	1. Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a series of one-shots I'll be writing for Daddy Sins ❤
> 
> #1. "You called me saying there was an emergency, what's wr-HOLY SHIT THAT SPIDER IS MASSIVE."
> 
>  
> 
> DJ x Namjoon

Namjoon's eyes shot open as his phone rang next to his head, pulling him from his restful sleep. Groaning, he pulled his arm out from under the warm blankets and squinted at the screen, trying to figure out who would be calling him at this time in the morning.  
"Hello?" he answered, voice still hoarse from just waking up.  
"NAMJOON!" a frantic voiceyelled, causing the rapper's grogginess to disappear instantaneously.  
"DJ?" he asked, confusion and fear evident in his tone. Judging bythe panic inhis boyfriend's voice, something was going on, and Namjoon was reluctant to find out what that something was.   
"It's an emergency!" he exclaimed, "I need you here now!" Namjoon sprung up out of bed at his words, assuring him that he would be there in two minutes. He hung up right after and began to dash around his room, tripping over himself as he pulled a pair of pants on in record time. He wondered what could have possibly caused his dear DJ to be in such a frenzy, but he didn't dwell on it. He only knew one thing: he had to get to him, and he had to get to him  _now_.

 

After practically speeding through the streets of Seoul, he arrived at DJ's place. He took the keys out of the ignition and slipped out of the front seat of the car, almost falling out in the process. He hastily closed the driver's side door before nearly flying tothe front door of his small house, expecting to be met with something terrifying. He raised his hand and knocked on his door, trying not to focus on his intensifying heartbeat.  
"It's open!" he heard from behind the door, and he quickly swung it open to find DJ huddled in the corner of the room, fear visible in his eyes.   
"DJ?" he asked, " **Youcalled me saying there was an emergency, what's wr-HOLY SHIT THAT SPIDER IS MASSIVE.** " Namjoon's original question was cut off as he glanced to the right of him, coming face to face with the biggest spider he’d ever seen. He quickly backed up and raised his hands, slowly exhaling.  
"Are you serious," he said as he glared at DJ across the room, "I thought you were dying!" DJ just shrugged and continued to stare at the thing, whining and motioning for Namjoon to kill it. The tall man just sighed, looking back at the beast.   
"Ummm," he faltered, unsure about what to do in this situation. He continued to glance around the room, trying to come to a conclusion.  
"Alright, alright," he began, "I'll get it; just hold on babe." DJ nodded slowly as he watched Namjoon move around the room, stopping every now and then as if he was considering something. What could he possibly use to kill this thing? It definitely wasn't any normal spider - far from it. All of a sudden, a light bulb went off in his head, and he strode out of the room.  
"Hey!" DJ yelled from the living room, "Don't leave me here with this!" 

 

Within a few minutes, Namjoon made his way back into the room, causing DJ to laugh at his appearance. He had grabbed one of his t-shirts and wrapped it around his nose and mouth, probably due to the fact that he was carrying various hair products and cleaning supplies.  
“Okay,” he muttered, voice being drowned out by his do-it-yourself mask.  
“I read somewhere that this should do the trick,” he finished, placing the cans on the ground in front of him. He stared at the spider on the wall as it began to slowly move for the first time since he arrived, and he couldn’t help but squirm at the sight. He was still aggravated that his boyfriend had nearly scared the ever-living shit out of him by calling him and claiming danger, but he was beginning to understand why he did. The creature was getting creepier by the minute, and he just wanted to get it gone so he could get some well-deserved sleep. DJ had not moved from his spot, and his eyes had still not left the 8-legged beast crawling around his wall.  
“How did that little bugger even get in here…” Namjoon trailed off, mumbling about the situation as he looked through all of the cans of hair product that he had brought with him.  
“Ah!” he suddenly exclaimed, picking up the can that was labeled “HEAVY DUTY.”  
“Heavy duty hairspray…” he said with a smirk behind his voice, “let’s see how you handle that.”

 

Namjoon made various poses as he approached the spider, which only caused a laugh to escape DJ’s throat. Upon hearing his giggle, the rapper stood straight again and stared straight at him.  
“Are you going to sit and laugh at your spider killer?” he asked, feeling offended. DJ quickly pressed his lips together and shook his head, motioning for him to continue. Namjoon rolled his eyes and went back to his previous crouching position, slowly approaching the creature as he held the hairspray in front of him. Suddenly, he let out what sounded like a war cry and released a wave of hairspray on the hairy beast. The spider fell to the ground, causing the two lovers to scream – both reaching quite a high frequency. He danced around the spider, not stopping his assault on the animal as it slowly curled up from the hair spray. Once the beast had stopped moving, he sprayed it a few more times just to make sure it was fully dead. Still not feeling completely safe yet, he picked up his boot from near the front door and threw it at the spider, making a noise of disgust at it struck the beast with a great force.  
“Well,” he said proudly, “I think he’s dead.”  
“Really?” DJ asked, finally getting up from his spot in the corner and peering over at the spot where the spider had landed.  
“Yep,” Namjoon replied, walking to his boyfriend's kitchen to get his broom. He swiftly opened the door and swept the spider outside, letting out a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him.  
“I think that was enough adventure for today,” he chortled after, beginning to walk towards DJ.  
“Can I nap here for a bit?” he asked as he approached him, tilting his head to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
“You saved my life,” DJ said with a laugh, “you can do anything you like.” Namjoon laughed as he enveloped him in a hug, pulling him onto his couch and sighing as he closed his eyes and finally dozed off.


	2. That's What Smut Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a series of one-shots I'll be writing for Daddy Sins ❤
> 
> #50. "Can you write a fanfiction about us?"
> 
>  
> 
> Mindy x Jimin

Mindy stretched her arms up above her head, letting out a deep sigh as she settled more into the couch of her small apartment. The sun had just begun to go down, and she was feeling at ease in her comfy home. She suddenly let out a laugh as she saw one of the game contestants on the show she was watching fall over, completely lost in her own little world. So lost, in fact, that she didn’t even notice her boyfriend walk into the room. A quizzical expression was evident on his face as he stared at the laptop he was carrying, subconsciously pushing his silver hair back.  
“Babe,” he suddenly spoke, finding it hard to tear his eyes away from the computer screen.  
“Hmm?” Mindy responded, still completely focused on the TV show. When she didn’t receive a reply, she reluctantly looked up at her boyfriend. A gasp escaped her lips as she quickly grabbed the laptop from his hands, closing it before she placed it in her lap.  
“What did you see?” she asked, a worried expression appearing on her face. Jimin just laughed as he patted her head.  
“Relax,” he chortled, “I just came across some fanfiction. However, I have a question.” Mindy raised her eyebrows, pondering just what kinds of things Jimin had been able to find among her bookmarks.  
“ **Can you write a fanfiction about us?”** he suddenly asked, causing a laugh of disbelief to escape Mindy’s throat. When Jimin continued to stare at her with a serious expression, Mindy broke out into a full laughing fit.  
“You can’t be serious,” she said in between breaths, “I can’t even write fanfiction that well.” She grabbed his hands and moved him so that he was sitting beside her before continuing to try and sway him. Jimin pouted at her excuses, bringing his arms up across his chest and sighing.  
“I just wanted to see what you would write,” Jimin muttered, turning away from her.  
“Babe, really?” Mindy asked, defeat starting to sprout in her voice. Jimin turned his head to nod at her, but continued to be defiant. With a sigh, Mindy moved to sit in front of him, grabbing his shoulders.  
“Are you sure you want me to do this?” she demanded, shaking his shoulders. Jimin nodded and smiled cutely at her before answering,  
“Please.”  
Mindy let out another sigh of defeat and brought her hands to her face, dragging them down and groaning. Jimin brought his hands together and clapped lightly, causing Mindy to glare at him. This was going to be a piece of work.

 

Moving back to her spot on the couch, Mindy opened her laptop and proceeded to click on a new document.  
“Okay,” she spoke, “what kind of fanfiction should I write?” Jimin looked up at the ceiling and let out a hum, mulling over different scenarios.  
“Angst, smut, or fluff?” Mindy asked after a minute, slowly becoming impatient with her boyfriend. Jimin looked at her with a confused expression, not quite understanding what she was asking. Mindy let out another annoyed sigh, trying to figure out exactly how she should explain this.  
“Do you want suspenseful bad things to happen,” she pondered for a minute before continuing, “do you want… sex stuff, or do you want cute stuff?” Jimin perked up suddenly, shifting closer to his blushing girlfriend.  
“Sex stuff?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Mindy pushed his shoulder lightly, blatant displeasure on her face.  
“That’s what smut means, you dork,” she muttered, turning her attention back to the screen.  
“Can fluff lead into smut?” Jimin asked, suddenly more curious about the subject of fanfiction. Mindy nodded and hummed a yes, causing her boyfriend to smile devilishly.  
“Do that then,” he stated, proud of his decision. Mindy spun her head towards him, a look of concern on her face.  
“W-why,” she stuttered, “would you want me to write a _sex scene_ between us?” Jimin shrugged before throwing his arm around her shoulder.  
“I don’t know,” he said smugly, “it’d be hot.” Another blush rose to Mindy’s cheeks, but she started to write anyway. She could at least get the fluff out of the way before getting to the more steamy parts. Jimin stared at the screen as she typed, occasionally looking away from it to look at the bashful smile on his girlfriend’s face. He was enjoying this way too much.

 

Mindy’s heartbeat increased as she typed the last few sentences leading up to the smut in the fanfiction. She spared a small glance at her boyfriend – who was smiling like a fool at the screen – and let out a sigh. Slowly turning her attention back to the screen, she began to type whatever came to mind.  
“I didn’t know you liked that,” Jimin spoke suddenly, pulling her out of her writing trance.  
“It’s fanfiction, ChimChim,” Mindy replied while rolling her eyes, “it’s not supposed to be realistic.” Jimin smirked at the screen, obviously not believing her words.  
“Choke me with your thighs…” he read aloud, causing Mindy to slam the laptop closed. She was so into her writing that she had stopped paying attention to what _exactly_ she was writing, and her ears burned red upon hearing Jimin mutter those words.  
“Why did you stop?” Jimin inquired, his puzzled expression causing Mindy to glare at him.  
“Why are you making me write this?” she asked, a sense of annoyance in her voice. She didn’t know if she was more annoyed or embarrassed, but one thing was for sure: she didn’t want to continue writing if he was going to look over her shoulder the entire time. Jimin raised his hands in protest before answering, a smile appearing on his face again.  
“Look,” he whispered, “I’ll leave you be to write this. Whenever you finish, just let me know.” He stood up from the couch and motioned to the laptop, trying to persuade her to continue. Reluctantly, she opened her laptop back up and began to type again.

 

“Baby,” Jimin cooed, walking into the room as Mindy removed her hands from the keyboard. He grinned as he saw her actions, knowing that she must have finished the fanfiction.  
“Give me a minute,” she said as she covered the screen with both of her hands, “I need to re-read it.” Jimin smirked once again as he took the laptop out from underneath her, causing her to squeal. He walked around the room, carefully avoiding her as he read the scene out loud.  
“Oh, Jimin,” he teased, “that feels so good.”  
“Stop!” Mindy yelled, failing to grab the laptop every time she got close to her impish boyfriend. Jimin continued to dodge her attacks as he swiftly glided around the room, finally finishing the story and placing the laptop down. His expression had completely changed, and his eyes had become dark. Mindy hid her face in her hands, letting out a frustrated groan.  
“I don’t even know what I wrote,” she admitted, “I just went with it.” Without saying anything, Jimin strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck as she removed her hands from her face and laced them around his neck, shivers beginning to pulse through her body.  
“Babe,” she muttered, feeling heat in her core as Jimin continued to trail kisses along her neck and jaw. He let out a low hum before bringing his face back to hers, enveloping her in a deep kiss. He pulled away briefly to place his forehead against hers as he ran his hands down her sides. Without warning, he moved his hands to her thighs and pulled them up so she was straddling him, causing Mindy to gasp.  
“How about,” he said, voice becoming breathy and warm against her skin, “we make this fanfiction a reality?” Mindy’s eyes widened at his words as he carried her to their bedroom, placing her down on the bed and unbuckling his jeans.  
“Oh, and baby,” he whispered as he moved to loom over her, “feel free to do whatever you want with me.”


	3. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a series of one-shots I'll be writing for Daddy Sins ❤
> 
> #9. I know we're best friends and all, but if I don't get laid by next year, would you be my first?
> 
>  
> 
> Jaehwan x Jin
> 
>  
> 
> .: This one is a little bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!:.

Jaehwan sat on the couch in his dorm, enjoying a nice cup of soothing tea. He had spent most of the day practicing and was finally enjoying some alone time, unbeknownst to his other band members. Placing his cup down, he reached for his phone on the table next to him, scrolling through multiple messages that he had missed while he was busy this morning. He laughed as he noticed that most of the messages had been left by his best friend – Jin. Quickly realizing that his alone time could only last so long, he shot the singer a text asking him to come over. He knew that BTS was currently enjoying some time off after their world tour, and what better way to relax than hanging out with your best friend? A smile crept onto Jaehwan’s face as he leaned back in his seat, awaiting his friend’s arrival.

 

Not long after, there was a knock at the door. Jaehwan stood up and shuffled across the dorm to the front door, opening it to reveal a smiling Jin on his doorstep. The VIXX singer began a silly dance which Jin quickly reciprocated, causing both of them to laugh and pull each other into a big hug.  
“It’s great to see you,” Jin said, causing Jaehwan to pull him into another hug.  
“It’s been too long,” Jaehwan agreed.

 

After catching up for a little bit, the two had decided to take a look through Netflix.  
“What about this one?” Jaehwan asked, a smirk appearing on his face. Jin could only laugh as he stared at the TV screen, not fully believing that his friend was serious.  
“Really? Brokeback Mountain? You wouldn’t,” he chortled, quickly quieting when Jaehwan hit the “Play” button.  
“Okay, I guess you would,” Jin muttered, earning a modest chuckle out of Jaehwan. The two boys moved so that they were sitting comfortably as the movie began, not quite understanding exactly what they were getting themselves into.

 

Regardless of how the movie played out, Jin was starting to see something in it after a while. Jaehwan laughed at every awkward scene, which helped to lessen the tension, but there was a thought burning in the back of Jin’s mind – one that he wasn’t sure he should bring up. Jaehwan noticed his change in expression and sat up, moving closer to him.  
“Is this too awkward for you?” he teased, “We don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to.” Jin shuffled slightly away from his friend, a blush creeping up to his cheeks.  
“It’s not that,” he replied quietly, “I’m just thinking.” Jaehwan furrowed his brow as he continued to look at Jin, pondering what could possibly be on the other boy’s mind.  
“Jaehwan,” Jin suddenly spoke, not bothering to make eye contact with the boy who was moving way too close,  
**“I know we're best friends and all, but if I don't get laid by next year, would you be my first?”** Jaehwan’s eyes widened suddenly, but he didn’t find himself in an awkward position. He wasn’t sure how to answer the question, so they sat in silence for a minute or two before Jin spoke up again.  
“Nevermind,” he muttered, faking a laugh, “it was a silly thought anyway.” Jaehwan reached out to grab his friend’s hand as he moved even closer – if that was even possible – and smiled at the awkward boy in front of him.  
“I don’t see that being a problem,” he answered, causing Jin to flash a look at him. The boy who asked the dangerous question was completely taken aback by his friend’s answer, and it was written all over his face. Jaehwan laughed at his friend and ruffled his hair before leaning back in his spot, letting out a sigh.  
“It’s got to happen sometime, right?” he asked quietly, sparing a glance at the TV screen. Jin followed his glance and let out a small laugh.  
“Yeah,” he replied, “I guess.” Jaehwan hummed as he looked back at his friend, who was now totally focused on the movie again.  
“If you’re really curious,” he said suddenly, “we don’t have to wait the entire year.”


	4. Can You Knock Next Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a series of one-shots I'll be writing for Daddy Sins ❤
> 
> #11. If you tell anyone about how you just walked in on me naked and serenading myself, I'll kill you.
> 
>    
> Jungkook & Taehyung

Taehyung sighed with relief as he stood under the warm water of his shower. It was rare that he got to be home alone, and he was satisfied knowing that he would have no interruptions as he took some time for himself. This was heavenly, and he wanted to enjoy every minute of it. He leisurely washed up and stood under the water longer before turning it off, feeling like a new person as he pulled the curtain back. Stepping out of the shower, he decided that he would skip the towel today. Why should he have to cover himself when he was home alone? Air drying was much more sufficient, anyway. Strolling over to the other side of the bathroom, he picked up his phone, becoming irritated when a few droplets of water fell from his hair and onto the screen. Wiping his phone on the discarded towel next to him, he decided to scroll through his music playlist. A sly smirk made its way onto his face as an idea popped into his head – one that would for sure get him into trouble had he not been alone. He set his playlist to shuffle as he placed it down on the counter, moving around the bathroom and looking at the various skin products that were kept there. Grabbing a few of his favorites, he moved back to the counter and looked at himself in the mirror, sending himself a wink. Taehyung could be confident when he wanted to, but it wasn’t often that he got to indulge in things like this. As he placed the skin care products down on the counter, he took the time to admire his face in the mirror, slowly starting to mutter the words to the song that was playing. After making a few silly faces and laughing at himself, he moved on to his daily skin care routine.

 

Jungkook had finished practice somewhat early today, and was relishing in the fact that he would get to rest at home for the next day or so. He practically skipped his way to the dorm, expecting to be alone for a few hours, but when he opened the front door, he realized he was wrong. He closed the door behind him and shuffled his Timberlands off, striding to the kitchen and grabbing a snack from the cupboard before standing at the counter and starting to munch on a handful of chips. He listened intently to the music coming from the bathroom, trying to make out the words and the beat. After a few more seconds, he was able to narrow it down, but now he was trying to figure out who would be listening to that particular song. He waited patiently as one song ended and another one started before coming to another realization.  
“Ah, Taehyung-hyung,” he muttered aloud before tossing another chip in his mouth. He smirked as he heard Taehyung humming to the music quietly in the bathroom. _  
He must have just gotten out of the shower,_ Jungkook thought, shifting in his spot so that he leaned more against the counter. However, Jungkook couldn’t have been more wrong. Taehyung had really been out of the shower for about an hour now; he was just having way too much fun in there by himself.

 

Taehyung slid across the floor – as much as you could in a dry bathroom with your bare feet, that is – and picked up a comb from the shelf above the toilet. He began to mouth the words to the song that was playing into the comb, head-banging and bringing out his inner rock-star. The entire scene was completely ridiculous, but Taehyung didn’t care. He was going to use this time to enjoy himself in every way he could, and if that meant doing silly things in his own presence, then that’s what he was going to do. As the song finished, he let out a deep exhale, coming down from the high the previous song had given him. Suddenly, the next song started up, and it was none other than _Gee._ Being a big fan of Girls’ Generation, this was the perfect song for Taehyung to go all out on, and that’s exactly what he was going to do.

Jungkook chuckled from the kitchen as he heard the next song start, feeling second-hand embarrassment for his brother.  
“Ah, that hyung…” he spoke aloud, before he was silenced by Taehyung’s voice.  
“Listen boy,” Taehyung shouted from the bathroom, “my first love story!” Jungkook threw his hand up to cover his mouth as he attempted to stifle his laughs. He wanted to milk this as long as he could, but he was finding it hard to not lose it right there in the kitchen. He listened as Taehyung sang the entirety of the first verse word for word, wondering if he should be ashamed or impressed that his best friend knew the song so well. When it got to the chorus, Jungkook couldn’t take it anymore. He swiftly moved from the kitchen to the bathroom door, deciding against knocking. He listened as Taehyung sung the first half of the chorus, and then swung the door open as the second half began. What he saw was not what he was expecting, and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

 

There was Taehyung, stark naked in the middle of the bathroom, dancing and singing to _Gee._ The older man didn’t hear the door swing open over the music, and he definitely didn’t see Jungkook, as his eyes were closed tightly while he jammed out to the song. It wasn’t until Jungkook lost his cool that Taehyung turned around in shock, pushing him out of the bathroom.  
“JEON JUNGKOOK!” he yelled, completely petrified that his best friend had just found him like that.  
“Yah!” Jungkook shouted from behind the door, “What the hell are you doing?!” The maknae couldn’t stop laughing, but a part of him wished he could get the image out of his head. Taehyung quickly grabbed the towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist, walking out of the bathroom and crossing his arms. Jungkook was on the floor holding his stomach, tears in his eyes as he kept laughing at what he had just witnessed. Taehyung gave him a little kick, only causing him to laugh even harder – if that was even possible. Suddenly, the rest of the members walked through the front door, confusion enveloping each of them as they looked at the scene before them: Jungkook on the ground in pain from laughing and Taehyung standing above him in nothing but a towel. Namjoon shook his head as he walked to the kitchen, while the other members went their separate ways, still looking lost as they continued to stare at the two males. Jungkook’s laughter was reduced to slight chuckles at this point, and Taehyung took the chance to lean down and punch his shoulder lightly.  
“Yah,” he spoke, voice not reaching above a whisper, “ **if you tell anyone about how you just walked in on me naked and serenading myself, I'll kill you.”** Jungkook began his laughter again, causing the older male to groan and walk back to his room, knowing he would never live this moment down.


End file.
